Electronic devices usually store confidential data such as account information in components of the electronic devices. In order to prevent an unauthorized person from accessing the components storing the confidential data, the components are located in a sealed housing. However, the housing of the electronic device must be able to be easily opened in order for a service repairman or technician to repair or replace any components when maintenance is required.